


My Mask

by Dragon_Dweller



Category: Henry Cavill - Fandom, The Masked Singer - Fandom
Genre: Competition, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I'll Be Your Hero, Isolation, Isolation bordem, Masks, Music, Pegasus - Freeform, Reveals, Rottweiler - Freeform, Secret Identity, Shows, Singing, Surprises, TV Show, The Masked Singer, Unicorns, flamingo, kal - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23358469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Dweller/pseuds/Dragon_Dweller
Summary: Henry is shocked, when you take your mask off.
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Reader, Henry Cavill/You
Kudos: 53





	My Mask

Henry sat back on the couch and turned the tv on to watch what was usually your and his show, but since you were away for work, you told him to just watch it without you. He was still begrudged to do so, but you told him it was okay, you didn't know, if you'd be back by the season finale and didn't want to make him wait so long. He sighed as he pressed play, it was the two-hour season finale of the show and he promised you, he'd text you who won.

“You wanna be my tv buddy, Kal?” Henry asked as the Akita hopped up on the couch beside him. “Or do you just miss mummy?” He added, when Kal dropped his big head on his thick thigh. “Yeah, I miss her too, Bear.” The boys watched the show together, Henry giving Kal all the commentary and who he thought the person was, since he usually did it with you. “You see the Pegasus, Kal?” He said, pointing to the person costumed in a Pegasus outfit. “They're my favorite, cause I love Pegasus, they're cool and badass Unicorns.” He beamed at Kal, who just looked up at him.

“Oh, come on!” Henry yelled at the tv screen. “Flamingo had an amazing voice! You guys are crazy.” He ranted, making Kal bark. “You tell them, Kal!” Henry calmed down when it finally came down to the last two contestants, Pegasus and Rottweiler, making him inch closer to the edge of the couch.

“All right, Pegasus!” Nick Canon announced, greeting them as they came out on the stage for their last performance and clue reveal. “Are you excited to be in the last two?”

“Totally.” Pegasus nodded, talking in the distorted robot voice that was used for all of the contestants when they spoke normally.

“All right, I'll let you hit it, with your final song!” Nick cheered and hopped off the stage.

Pegasus got on their mark, waited a moment for their music cue to hit and started to sing, I'll be your Hero.

“ _I can be your hero baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away_...”

“I fucking swear, Kal, I know that voice!” Henry said, shaking his head as he tried to place it. “Oh, don't give me that look! I know, I say that for all of them, but I swear I know that voice.”

“So, Pegasus, what is your final clue.”

“I chose to be Pegasus for two reasons, one of them is because of what the Pegasus means to someone l love.” They answered, making the crowd and panel Ooo and hmm.

The panel did their guesses, then Rottweiler did his performance and final clue, and they both were brought back onto the stage to find out who was the season winner and reveal their identities to the world. Henry was almost off the couch with the anticipation of finding out who won.

“If Pegasus doesn't win, both mummy and daddy are going to be disappointed.” Henry said, squeezing his hands together. “Pegasus is her favorite too.” He babbled.

“And the winner of this season of the Masked Singer is...” Nick opened the envelope and pulled the card out of it. “PEGASUS!”

Henry's arms shot up into the air. “YES!” he yelled, triumphantly.

“Rottweiler, I am so sorry.” Nick frowned at the other contestant. “But, I have to ask you to remove your mask.”

Everyone in the studio started chanting, Take it off, Take it off and Henry practically vibrated with excitement of who it could be and was shocked, when the dog head came off to reveal it was Chris Daughtry underneath. But, then the real excitement started, it was Pegasus's turn to reveal and Henry was shaking, he couldn't wait to call you and tell you that Pegasus won and who they were. After a dramatic moment of pretending to struggle with the mask, it came off and the person underneath turned around to face the camera.

“Y/N!” Henry screamed, jumping up off the couch, seeing that it was you under the mask. “Holy shit! Oh, my god!” He pressed his hands to his face, all the clues through the season making sense. “The fucking Kansas City Chiefs logo in most of the clue videos, the Superman logo in one of the on stage packages.” He started connecting them all together. “The stuffed animal that looked just like you!” He said, looking at Kal on the couch. “and her calling it, Puppy. The coin toss, referencing the Witcher! Her last song, and..” He relaxed, grinning big, as it all hit him. “I should have known by the costume, she knows how much I love Pegasus, and Unicorns.” Henry blushed at the screen as you sang I'll be Your Hero for the end of the episode. “Damn, babe.”

“What do you think of that, Cavill?” You asked, when he picked up the phone.

“Babe!” Henry laughed and blushed all over again. “This is what you've been doing, this whole time.”

“That is what I've been doing, this whole time.” You nodded, blushing backstage in the studio.

“You didn't say anything.”

“I couldn't!” You giggled, smiling. “I signed a contract, Puppy.”

“Well, I have news to tell you.” He said, sounding very serious.

“Okay.” You chuckled, shaking your head.

“So, tonight on the Masked Singer, my favorite person in world, won.” He told you, keeping the promise he made you.

“Oh, yeah?” You replied, sounded excited. “Who was it?”

“Pegasus, but I didn't know the lady in the costume. She's rather beautiful, if I say so myself, though.”

You burst out laughing. “As long as Pegasus won, who cares who's inside it.”

“I care, because you were.” Henry told you. “and I am so proud of you, y/n. You flew away with it.”


End file.
